


Smooches

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis enjoys himself.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 15
Kudos: 171





	Smooches

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There’s nothing in the world hotter than having Prompto down on all fours, stuffed full of Noctis’ cock, trembling and sweating and begging for release. Noctis keeps the cockring on him, holding him back, because as pretty as Prompto is when he comes, Noctis wants this to _last_. He wants his darling best friend to be absolutely drenched in Noctis’ mess before he’s allowed to spill his own, and besides, they have to keep up with their competition. 

Ignis doesn’t need a cockring. He’s impaled on Gladiolus’ giant dick, kneeling on the bed before them, being fucked even harder and faster than poor Prompto is, because Gladiolus only has two speeds: sweet and _brutal_. He’s currently turned all the way up to merciless. He pounds into Ignis even worse than Noctis does Prompto, his fingers digging bruises into Ignis’ pale hips and another set twisted in his hair. Ignis moans as he’s filled to the brim, but he doesn’t dare touch his own cock, swinging hard between his legs. He’s much too well behaved for that. Noctis’ pet still needs a little training. 

Prompto whines, clearly desperate. He hangs his head, shoulders hunched, and shudders as Noctis slams into him. But Noctis doesn’t slow his pace, because he can’t—Prompto’s ass is _so good_ , and he can’t stop filling it up. 

“We should make them kiss,” Gladiolus grunts, breaking through the cacophony of slapping skin and languid moans. Prompto actually whimpers, probably because he doesn’t have the wherewithal to coordinate anything else rather than any protest. Noctis knows he likes Ignis well enough. They _all_ like Ignis. He’s gorgeous. He’s clever, charming, talented, with an ass so tight it’s almost impossible to fuck. But Noctis has a soft spot for his Prompto, and it’s hard to go to anyone else when Prompto’s always so eager and willing. He comes begging for Noctis’ cock even when he knows his own will be tied up. Noctis lovingly pets his back but doesn’t touch him where he wants it most. 

Gladiolus shoves forward, and Ignis is forced to crawl to keep up. He’s pushed right into Prompto, who turns his head away, but Noctis decides, “Kiss him, Prom.”

Prompto swallows and tries. He’s _such_ a good boy. He’ll be perfect, once his stamina’s improved and he’s learned not to come before his prince’s command. He nuzzles into Ignis’ cheek, waiting as Ignis tries to tilt them together. They manage to get it right. Noctis stares down at them, very much enjoying the view—Gladiolus had the right idea. The constant thrusts on either end keep jarring them apart, but that just makes it all more fun to watch their slick tongues dragging in and out of each other’s mouths, trailing spit with them. Ignis tries to lick up the saliva he spills over Prompto’s chin, but then he’s slammed forward again, and Prompto flattens their lips together. The kissing noises almost rival the squelching sound of lube. 

It’s ridiculously hot. Noctis could watch it for _hours_. Except the more he does, the more something stirs inside him—his stomach clenches, and he realizes he’s _jealous_. He doesn’t even know of which one. He jerks his cock out of Prompto’s gaping hole, and Prompto sobs at the loss. 

Noctis rolls him over so fast that he must be dizzy. His bare legs lift into the air, and Noctis climbs between them, shoving right back into Prompto’s twitching hole. Prompto mewls happily as he’s filled again, and he accepts Noctis into his arms. Noctis bends down to stuff his tongue into Prompto’s mouth, willing Prompto to enjoy it more than Ignis’.

He also reaches blindly out to find Ignis’ hand, and he squeezes it, wishing he could have them both at once. 

Gladiolus snorts, “Greedy,” above him, but he doesn’t care. He’s their prince, after all.

And he _always_ gets what he wants.


End file.
